


The King's Maid

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: King Orm’s engagement to Princess Mera took place a few weeks ago. You are part of the Royal entourage, working as a maid. The King has a secret, kinky side that he has acted out with you for months; long before Mera became his betrothed. You knew it would only be a matter of time before the engagement that was planned since childhood would take place, but once it did, it hurt far more than you expected.King Orm doesn’t intend on breaking up his arrangement with you and the arranged marriage with Mera is merely a business transaction. He doesn’t love Mera or you, so what’s the harm of having some fun with you when Mera obviously doesn’t love him either?This is a story of jealousy, forbidden desires and unrequited love. Or is it? Can the King fight the feelings growing inside of him?Chapter Summary: Once again, King Orm uses you for his pleasure, and once again you let him, driven by your own desire and love for him.





	1. King and Servant

The royal palace was the tallest and most extravagant building in Atlantis, very fitting for the reigning monarch; King Orm. Tall and beautiful he was with his slick blonde hair, bright, blue eyes, and flawless skin. Perhaps some would say he was too perfect.

King Orm was seated on his throne with Lord Vulko on his right side, and his espoused Princess Mera on his left side. The meeting had taken longer than expected, so you and the others in the royal entourage had been ordered to bring them refreshments.

Entering the throne room, your eyes fell upon the beautiful King, and instantly your stomach flipped, thinking how it was only hours ago that he took you from behind against the wall in one of the many guest rooms in the palace. You could still feel his fingers gripping your hair and the warmth of his cock filling you up. You took a deep breath to sooth the stirring arousal between your legs.

Suddenly you felt eyes on you and looked up, meeting the King’s ocean blue eyes. Heat creeping into your cheeks, you fluttered your gaze away and looked shyly to the floor as the images returned to your head.

Orm smirked, watching your face turn bright red. How pure and innocent you were, so easy to subdue to his will and secret desires. He turned his head to the Princess, smiling at her.

“How do you think we should approach this matter, my beloved?” Orm asked regarding the subject of the meeting.

“With caution, my King,” Princess Mera replied with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling and her bright, red hair flowing perfectly around her beautiful face.

You felt envy and jealousy rise within you; envious that you would never come close to her beauty and jealous that she was to marry the man you so foolishly had fallen in love it: a high-born like himself who would never socialize, less than love a commoner like yourself. He only wanted you for one thing; to act out his kinky secrets.

After serving the refreshments, you couldn’t stand being there any longer, watching Orm shower Mera with praises and beautiful smiles. You turned on your heels and stormed out of there, feeling the King’s gaze burn into your back.

*

Hurrying down the grand corridors of the palace a few hours later, you were suddenly grabbed from behind. You gasped as you were forcefully pushed against the wall.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, love.”

Orm’s voice in your ear and the warmth of his body roused a shiver within you.

“Don’t call me that,” you said, your voice a low whisper.

Orm chuckled. “You belong to me; I call you whatever I want.”

He brushed your hair to the side, soft lips touching your neck, coaxing another shiver out of you. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling the King’s grin against your skin. How was it that one little touch could make you forget everything else but how good he felt?

“And you do whatever I want. Isn’t that right, my filthy, little servant?” he purred, pressing his crotch against your ass. You moaned, feeling his hard cock through the layers of clothes and leather.

“Isn’t that right?!…” he repeated, sliding his hand around your throat and giving it a light pressure. Instantly, you felt heat rush through your body and throb between your legs.

“Y-Yes, my King,” you croaked out of breath, grinding your ass against his hardness.

Orm chuckled and dragged you inside the nearest bedroom.

“On your knees,” he ordered while locking the door. Turning around, he found to his pleasure, that you sat there, waiting obediently on your knees. Smiling, he approached you in a slow, lecherous pace. Such an obedient servant you were, so willing to please your King.

Freeing his hard cock from the containment of his garment, he gave it a few strokes before tapping the head against your lips. Feeling your juices run freely, you opened your mouth and allowed him to push his length inside. You started sucking him in a slow pace, feeling him swell as you run your tongue from the base up to the tip before swallowing him whole again.

“Yesss, that’s it,” Orm rasped, grabbing your head as he took control. He pushed his cock in and out of your mouth rougher and deeper each time. When he hit the back of your throat and you gagged, he lost it. His breathing quickened and his balls tensed up between his legs as your throat contracted around him. Orm grunted as a familiar heat spread deep within his groin and with the next thrust he came, a guttural growl on his lips as he filled your mouth with his cum. He twisted your hair with his fingers as the last twitches of his orgasm left his body.

Looking down at you with glazed eyes as he pulled out from your mouth, you knew what he wanted. Opening your mouth, you showed him his cum before swallowing the salty, bitter liquid.

“Good girl,” he praised through his ragged breathing. Blushing from his words, you looked shyly to the floor, still tasting him on your tongue.

Orm smirked, pulling you up on your feet. His face was so close to yours, your lips nearly touched. Breathless with your heart racing, you looked into his ocean blue eyes, almost expecting a kiss with the intense gaze he was giving you. But of course, he didn’t. He never did.

Instead, Orm’s hand was under your dress, his hands sliding up along your smooth thighs, a smirk on his lips when he heard the sound of your tiny gasp. A rosy hue spread across your heaving chest, your body growing hot from his sensual touch, your nipples stiffening against the fabric of your clothes. You moaned softly when his fingers pushed your panties aside, your cunt lips growing wet from excitement, and your clit puffing out for attention.

The King pushed three of his long digits into your throbbing, wet pussy. You stared into his eyes as he curled his fingers inside you and started moving them. The muscles in your legs and back grew tense as Orm alternated between slow and quick paces to keep you on edge. You moaned and whined, writhed from his touch.

Orm chuckled softly and quickened the pace without warning, pumping his fingers ferociously inside your pussy.

“Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!!” Your knees gave out beneath you, fevered breaths filling the room. Grabbing Orm’s shoulders, your muscles clenched around his penetrating fingers as he thrust them with increased vigor. Pressure coiled deep within your heated core, tighter and tighter until you couldn’t stand anymore. You dipped your head back and lurched your hips forward, crying out in bliss, surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure between your thighs. Your muscles pulsed hard and fast around his finger as you bathed his hand with your sweet juices.

Orm watched your orgasmic face with fascination. How was it possible to be so beautiful? He frowned, wondering why such nonsensical thoughts would cross his mind.

Collapsing against the King’s strong chest with a satisfied grin gracing your lips, you let out a contented sigh, forgetting that you weren’t a loving couple who enjoyed the aftermath of your orgasm together. For a moment, you lived in your dream until you were abruptly awoken.

“Clean yourself up, you look like a mess,” Orm said emotionlessly while buttoning up his trousers.

Embarrassed, you ran your fingers through your hair and looked down to straighten your dress. You looked up, only to be met by the door closing behind the King. Chest tightening up, you blinked away the tears that threatened to leave. He did this every time and each time was more painful than the other. You didn’t know how much longer you could keep doing this, but you also knew you would never be able to say no to him.

*

Orm marched through the vast corridors, a stern expression on his face as his thoughts repeatedly went back to you. The look of shame on your face each time he rejected you, each time he showed you no emotion or affection. Why would he? He didn’t love you. You were merely a plaything for him, someone he could exercise things with, things he could never do with his future Queen. He didn’t love Mera either, but that was different. Their engagement had been arranged since they were kids, to maintain the peace between the Kingdoms.

As his thoughts were occupied with you, Orm couldn’t fight this feeling growing inside of him — a discomforting sensation of regret and shame he never experienced before. He couldn’t for his life understand what they meant.


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sexual rendezvous cause conflicting emotions for both Orm and you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty chapter I am afraid :p 

“Do you trust me?”

The words brushed against your earlobe, making you close your eyes and inhale a tiny breath as a hot shiver rolled down your skin.

“Y-Yes.”

“And is this what you truly desire?” Orm’s nimble fingertips stroke your bare arms and touched the side of your naked breasts as he stood behind you. He was testing you; you knew that. Testing your loyalty, your submission.

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what?” A subtle yet firm yank on your hair to remind you of the proper etiquette. Gasping at the pain, you let out a small whimper.

“Y-Yes, my King.”

A chuckle against the slope of your neck caused another tremor of shivers through you. “Good girl. Now, on the bed. Spread your arms and legs.”

Trembling legs obeyed his command, placing yourself on your stomach on the bed in the position he desired. With bated breaths, you turned your head and watched, felt, as he tied your wrists and ankles with silk ribbons to the bed frame. He straightened up and stood beside the bed; admired his work with a smirk on his lips that had you blushing hard.

“You are not allowed to come until I give you permission. Understand?”

You wetted your lip with your tongue, feeling the ache between your legs starting to throb.

“Yes, my King.” You wanted to squeeze your thighs together, get rid of the pulsating arousal, but all you felt was a tug on your ankles when the ribbons tightened from your movement.

Orm smirked. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, finding someone so willing to obey his commands, submit to his every desire. Maybe you were afraid of the possible consequences at your refusal, but your cries of pleasure and juices dripping from your soaked cunt at your every encounter told him a completely different story. You wanted this every bit as much as he did.

The King pulled the plain, white tunic he was wearing over his head, and you couldn’t take your eyes off his lean, well-defined torso and muscular arms. He smirked down at you, his black leather trousers hanging loosely on his hips.

The feathery touch of Orm’s fingertips stroking the inside of your thighs made you jump and sent a shockwave of heat to your sex. Up and down he moved them, closer and closer to your swollen, aching pussy lips. You whimpered with each touch closer, thighs trembling with anticipation. Then his fingers were there; rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and you gasped out a moan, your entire body jerking at the contact. Faster and faster he moved his fingers, bringing you right to the brink of orgasm. And just when you felt that knot in your core ready to explode, he withdrew his fingers. You mewled in disappointment, the King only chuckled.

Over and over Orm teased you like this; knowing all the ways he could touch you without allowing you to cum. He knew because he had experimented with you to find out, so many times. And you knew he would play you now. Play your body like a fine instrument, making you whimper or moan precisely how he wanted you to.

You moaned a little, feeling the tension build in your body. He allowed you to become so aroused; alternating between slow circular motions on your clit and fast pumping of his fingers inside your drenched pussy. You became desperate to come, even after only a few minutes. But after the minutes dragged on for what felt like an eternity, your body began to feel like it was on fire; the throb in your pussy and engorged clit becoming almost unbearable. 

“P-Please,” you stuttered out, not able to hold back your begs any longer.

“No.”

His hand removed entirely, and it felt even worse than the aching throb tormenting you seconds ago.

“No no no…,” you whimpered, which earned a stinging slap on your asscheek. “Ahh!”

Orm’s hand was in your hair then; yanking your head back hard as he leaned down to your ear. “No begging, or you won’t be allowed to come at all. Understand?”

Gasping, you stared at him with wide eyes, your heart banging wildly against your ribcage. “Yes, my King.”

Watching as he disrobed the rest of his clothes, you bit your lip at the sight of his hard, veiny cock. Next, he was between your parted, restrained legs and pushed inside your dripping pussy. You gasped, feeling the instant pleasure in your core as he filled you up and hit your cervix. Orm stilled his movements, his crotch flat against your ass.

“Don’t come,” he warned, grabbed your hair and twisted it around his hand as he pressed your head into the mattress. Breathless, you nodded, and Orm smirked. Then he was slamming into you hard, holding your hip and hair in a tight grip, his balls slapping against your hooded clit with each forceful thrust.

Your body shook with each impact of his body slamming against yours. He pounded you hard with deep, probing strokes, causing waves of pleasure to mount in your lower belly. Your pussy walls began to clench each time he bottomed out, and you knew it was only a matter of time before you would come undone. You bit down on the sheets, silencing your begs and desperately trying to hold off your orgasm.

The pressure was accumulating rapidly in your core, and when you thought you couldn’t hold back anymore, the King stopped his thrusts. A gasp of relief and a whimper of despair fled your lips, and Orm watched your heaving body clutching for air with a satisfied grin on his face. You were well trained, his little maid.

Holding your head down a little firmer, Orm began thrusting into you again, harder and faster this time. Again and again, he brought you to the brink of climax only to stop at the very edge, and your moans couldn’t be stifled by you biting down on the sheets anymore.

Each thrust grew more and more intense, and the moment King Orm finally whispered, “Come,” in your ear while still thrusting wildly into you, you came violently. Your whole body stiffened and your pussy fluttered; clenching and twisting tightly around his cock.

Orm gripped you tighter and grunted out his pleasure as he pulled out; spurting his warm cum onto your asscheeks. He leaned his head back with a satisfied sigh, feeling the last twitches in his cock fade away. Then he got off from the bed and untied you from the bed in silence.

King Orm dressed in no hurry while you laid on the bed watching him, your exhausted body slowly calming down from the intense experience. You couldn’t remember how many times you had submitted to him like this, but each time the tension grew more intense between you and the King. Or was it only your imagination? You couldn’t tell, because he never talked to you. Not in that way anyway.

“King Orm…”

“Clean yourself up and get dressed,” Orm said harshly with a stern face, not even dignifying you with a look as he walked towards the door. “There’s a meeting in half an hour, and you and the rest of the staff will be serving refreshments.”

He halted at the door, waiting silently. Swallowing down your pride, the tears welling in your eyes; you gave him what he wanted. “Yes, my King.”

A few seconds passed like he wanted to say something, his blue eyes casting glances back at you. You could see conflicting emotions in them; concern, sorrow, anxiety, rage, confusion; like he was fighting himself. But then he nodded and opened the door.

As it closed behind him, you allowed yourself to crawl up into a ball and let your tears run freely. Why did you keep doing this? Let him treat you like a toy he could throw away once he grew tired of you. You feared that day more than anything. Because to your better knowledge, you loved him. You wanted to hate him, but you didn’t. You knew there was a kind, loving man inside of him that he didn’t want anyone to see. He wanted to be a fearless, intimidating King who would do anything to protect Atlantis. So he didn’t want to show that vulnerable, caring side of him you knew he was hiding. You just wished he would show that side to you.

You had seen glimpses of that man; like right now before he left the room. You knew deep down that he cared, that he felt guilty for treating you this way. But he was too pride and stubborn to admit it, both to you and to himself.

*

Orm walked down the corridors with a furious gait in his step, trying to push you out of his head that you refused to leave. Always you were there, haunting him with sadness that cloaked your beautiful eyes.

For the last couple of days, he had come to think of you in other ways than this. Thoughts of holding you in his arms, feel the beating of your heart against his chest as he kissed you… For a flickering second back there, he had wanted to take you in his arms, kiss you softly and tell you how much he cared for you.

Then he forced those thoughts away. It could never be. He was the King; engaged to be married to Princess Mera, and you were only a simple servant. It was just a foolish dream that was never meant to be. He needed to accept that and end this arrangement with you. His focus was on protecting Atlantis. Nothing else.


	3. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.“_

A week went by without the King visiting you. At first, you figured he was engaged in his kingly responsibilities of keeping Atlantis safe. But then those gnawing thoughts that you might have done something wrong started to plague your mind. But what could you have done wrong? All you ever did was to please him and obey his every desire.

On the tenth day, you decided to confront him, even though you feared what he would do to you for having the audacity to confront the King.

Taking a deep, calming breath, you entered the throne room with the carafe of wine he had ordered. You found the King alone, sitting on the throne with a brooding expression on his beautiful face.

*

Orm sat on his throne with his thoughts occupied with you. Whatever he did, he couldn’t get you out if his head, out of his system. It was damn frustrating, and he needed to do something about it. He couldn’t go on like this.

The sound of footsteps made him look up, his face darkening when he saw that it was you. But he quickly collected himself. Perhaps this was the perfect time to end things with you.

"My King,” you said, bowing your head as you reached out the tray for him. He took the carafe and the empty glass, poured himself some wine and placed the carafe on the table next to him. Then he sipped on the wine while leering at you.

Inhaling another deep breath, you ignored the uncomfortable knot in your stomach and spoke in a low whisper, your gaze lowered to the floor.

“M-May I ask, my King. Why haven’t you visited me this past week?”

The King huffed, giving you a scornful look. “What do you think? I’ve grown tired of you. Now, leave.” He waved you away. “I’ve got better things to do.”

His poisonous words and the contempt in his blue eyes cut like a knife through your gut, making it impossible to breathe. Blinking your tears away, you kept staring at the floor, your voice a trembling breath.

“Yes, My King.”

Turning around, you rushed out of the room with your heart in shattered disarray of pieces and lungs struggling to breathe.

Orm closed his eyes, couldn’t bear to see the hurt crippling your body as you left the room like a fading ghost. He took a deep breath, pushing the feelings of shame and regret away. He didn’t have time for this. His obligation was on Atlantis, nothing else.

*

Days went by in a daze, the great halls of the palace nothing but a hovering shadow above you. Laying curled up on the bed, your face drenched with tears. Days had passed, or was it weeks? You couldn’t tell, it felt like an eternity of raw pain ripping your heart apart. Your heart wasn’t merely broken, it was a shadow of what it was and fading a little more every day.

Of course, you had been nothing but a plaything for him. You’d been a fool to think otherwise, been foolish to let yourself fall for him. You were a simple servant, nothing important to him. All that mattered to him was the Kingdom, and marrying Princess Mera to strengthen the defense towards the future threats that was coming from the surface dwellers.

Drying your tears away, you sat up on the bed and put on a brave face, preparing for another workday. Last thing you wanted to do was showing the King how much he had broken your heart.

*

Orm was furious. The one man he had trusted the most; Vulko, had betrayed him. For what? That half blood raised on the surface who thought he could just waltz in and take over the throne?! Hmpf! The rage was dwelling in him, ready to explode. He was the rightful king, no one else!

Marching through the corridors, he spotted your familiar figure further ahead. A deep, carnal feeling filled him to the core. The frustration over you had build up for weeks and now, mixed with his rage, he couldn’t think straight anymore. Hurrying up to you, he grabbed your arm and dragged you inside one of the many rooms in the palace.

*

Gasping as you were being forcefully pushed inside a room, you stared up at the assailant. Meeting ocean blue eyes, you calmed down before anger rouse within you.

“What are you doing?! Let me go!” you yelled at the King, yanking out of his hard grip.

“Are you sure you want that?” King Orm grinned, grabbing both your upper arms and burying his lips in your neck, kissing and sucking the delicate skin. Fuck, he’d missed your smell…

Arousal coarsed through your blood, throbbing your core. Without thinking, you closed your eyes and exhaled a soft moan, leaning into his kisses. Oh, how you had missed his touch…

One of his hands cupped your breasts, kneading it firmly, making the nipple hard. That’s when you woke up. No! What were you doing?!

Snapping your eyes open, you pushed him away, glaring up at him.

“Get away from me,” you hissed.

Orm smirked, palming your cheek. “You don’t mean that.”

Shoving his hand away, you narrowed your eyes. “Yes, I do. Now, please, let me go.”

You started to walk past him, but he grabbed your arm again, his eyes like daggers as he glared at you. “I’m your King, so you’ll do as I say.”

You stiffened at the remark and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “So, you will force yourself on me? Is that what you’re saying?”

Orm’s face soften, then horror spread in his eyes. What was he doing? This wasn’t him!

“No,” he shook his head and let go of your arm, sighing. “Of course not. I would never do that. I just…” He looked away now, down at the floor, wanting to say the words that tormented his mind for so long. But in the end, those weren’t the words that left his lips. “I need you.”

“Yeah, for sex,” you huffed. “To let go of some steam, live out your kinky fantasies. You ended our agreement, said you were bored with me. Remember? You can’t just get back and expect me to spread my legs for you.”

Shaking your head, you placed your hand on the door handle and pushed it down.

“Please stay.” His voice was laced with a softness you hadn’t heard before. Halting your movements, you looked back at him, into those bright, blue eyes you loved so much.

“You broke my heart, Orm. And I won’t survive when you’ll break it again. And you will. You will never end things with Princess Mera. You will never be with me other than for sex. I can’t go on like this. I just can’t.”

With those words and a final look at him, you left; broken-hearted but with no more tears left to cry.

Orm stared at the closed door for a long time, finally realizing your feelings for him. Feelings he shared, but wasn’t willing to admit. In that moment, he realized his heart had been broken too.


	4. So Much To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Curry, the lost son of Atlantis, has fought with Orm and won his place as King of Atlantis. Orm himself, although forgiven by his brother and his mother, has to face the consequences coming to him.

Distraught by the news of Orm’s imprisonment, you came to the King and asked for his permission to visit Orm, even though your heart was still deeply wounded. But…you needed to know if he was alright.

The King gave it to you but wondered what a servant wanted with the Prince.

“I…we…we have history together,” you mumbled, staring down at the floor with burning cheeks.

King Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on your words. You blurted out a thank you and gave Princess Mera a quick look before you turned around.

“May I ask you…,” you heard Mera’s voice behind you, “Do you love him?”

Her words caught you off guard, made you feel like you’d been hit in the chest. Searching deep inside for the answer, there was only one truth.

“Yes,” you confessed without turning around towards them. It hurt to admit it, but you still loved him. That pain in your heart couldn’t overshadow that love.

“Good. He needs someone by his side now, more than anything. Hopefully you will help him down the right path.”

Your face darkened, but you said nothing. What was there to say? Other than that he didn’t deserve your love nor your help? Without looking back at them, you left, let your silence speak the words you couldn’t tell.

*

_Make sure he has a view._

Orm smiled, thinking about Vulko’s last words to him, the very same he himself said to Vulko after his betrayal. Oh, the irony…

Well, Vulko sure didn’t disappoint. The view over Atlantis from the tower of the palace was breathtaking, and the comfort of the chamber very accommodating for a prisoner. The only thing reminding him that he was, in fact, a prisoner, was the guards outside the locked door permitting him from ever leaving the room.

Orm’s mind darkened as his thoughts drifted off to his half-brother. How? How could he lose against that half-breed? He clenched his jaw, still feeling his father’s trident shatter to pieces in his hands.

_Forgive me, father. For failing you._

The thoughts of his father diverged to his mother, and his mind brightened. She was alive. After all these years of grieving her, she was alive. A part of him couldn’t help but feel a glimmer of rage over that she had chosen to return to the surface. To be with him, Arthur’s father. The one who started the path to his downfall. But, he needed to accept his mother’s wishes. How else would he be able to move on and not be stuck in his old ways?

And Mera…the one who was supposed to be his betrothed but betrayed him for his half-brother — and ending up falling in love with him on top of it all! Not that he ever loved her, but he had trusted both Mera and Vulko with everything, and they had betrayed that trust.

Orm’s thoughts wandered off to you, and his face softened. It pained his heart, the way he had treated you. But his heart also ached for you in other ways. He had never experienced love other than the one for his mother. This one was different. So painful and longing. How was it possible to long for someone it physically ached in his body?

Lost in thoughts, staring out through the window, Orm never noticed the door opening and closing behind him.

“I can see that they are treating you well.”

Orm felt like a blow to his gut, taking all the breath from his lungs. Turning around with confusion and hope in his blue eyes, he met yours, as beautiful as he remembered them. But they still held the same pain as they did when he broke your heart, and he could feel his hope extinguishing. No longer could he look into those eyes without shame tormenting his mind.

“Y/N? What…what are you doing here?”

“So, you actually know my name?” you asked while walking around and inspecting the room that didn’t look much different from the royal chambers. The room was blue with no pictures on the wall and no curtains at the large windows. The room contained a small bed, neatly made, two straight-backed white chairs and a small table, a washstand, and a bureau without any mirror. Yeah, he was definitely alright…

“I have to say, I’m surprised. You never did call me by my name.” You turned to look at him, your eyes showing no emotions. But your insides were a turmoil. It was hard, being so close to him again. It brought up a lot of unresolved feelings you weren’t ready to face yet.

“Of course I know your name,” Orm mumbled without taking his gaze off of you. You looked different, he thought, realizing you didn’t wear your maid outfit. The dress you had on was in a beautiful, purple Atlantean fabric falling perfectly around your female form. To say that you were breathless would be a cliché, but not even Atlantis could compare to your beauty.

“Did you ever really cared about me, Orm? ” you asked, ignoring his reply as you slowly approached him. “Some small part of you? Or do you not care for anything but power?”

Closing in on him, you halted your steps mere inches from his body. The armor he used to wear was replaced with a tight, black overpiece and matching trousers. His usual slick, blonde hair was a tousled mess on his head. You hated how soft it looked, how badly you wanted to touch it. You hated how he was even more beautiful than ever.

Orm stared at you like he was in shock. “I did care! I still…I still care.” His gaze dropped to the floor, feeling unworthy to look at you, unworthy to feel what he felt. “I love you, Y/N. I know I don’t deserve to love you, but I do.”

Orm’s words fluttered your stomach, quickened the drumming of your heart. He…he loved you? That…was not possible…was it? If he loved you, then why did he treat you like a piece of garbage?

Seeing him now; he looked so sad, his entire imposing figure crestfallen and his eyes shadowed with gloom. An instinct to take him into your arms came over you, but you restrained yourself from doing so. However, you needed to know if what he said was the truth, and not an attempt to ease his guilty conscience.

“I…I don’t know if I can believe you, Orm.” Crossing your arms, you turned your head to the floor. “The way you treated me…that’s not how you treat someone you love.”

“I know, Y/N and I don’t blame you for not believing me…,” Orm replied, sadness still darkening his bright, blue eyes as he gazed out the window again. “When we first started…meeting, it was for sex, nothing else. But with time…with time I started to have feelings for you…feelings I couldn’t allow myself to have. It’s not an excuse, but I was addicted to the power…blinded by my father’s words that the duty to Atlantis comes before anything. He has beaten that into me my entire childhood. It’s not easy letting that go. But I’m trying…”

You studied him as he spoke, saw the sorrow in his eyes and heard the sincerity in voice. He was telling the truth, you could see that. Question was, could he act upon his words too?

“It’s going to take time for me to trust you, Orm.”

The former King snapped his head around, staring at you. Were his ears deceiving him?

“But…I am willing to give you a chance to earn my trust. If you want to take that chance?”

“Yes! Yes, of course!” Orm blurted out, his face brightening up with a smile. He couldn’t believe you were actually giving him a chance to make things right.

“Good.” You gave him a nod, and a flicker of a smile ghosted your lips at his eagerness. “I will visit you again soon then, my Prince.”

Grasping the sides of your dress, you bowed your head and gave him a curtsy before leaving the room. Once outside, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath to still your racing heart. You wanted to believe him more than anything in this world, but it would take time. But time heals all wounds, doesn’t it? At least you hoped so…Sighing, you paced down the corridor with a spark of hope in your torn heart.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow you would visit him again.

Orm stared at the door for the longest time, the smile never fading from his lips. How could it be? That one of the worst weeks of his life had become the beginning of something new, hopefully, something wonderful.

Turning around, Orm looked over the view of Atlantis with hope in his heart. This was the beginning of the rest of his life, and this time around he wouldn’t fail.


	5. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, you visit Orm in his prison in the tower of the palace. Every day, your longing, your love for him grows stronger. But is he willing to let go of the throne? Can he love you the way you love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story 😊

“How old were you when Queen Atlanna was sentenced to the Trench?” You studied Prince Orm’s face as you asked, following the shape of his high cheekbones and those full lips you wanted to kiss so badly. You could still feel them on your body…on your skin…between your legs…making your body feel like you were on fire. Closing your eyes, you turned your head away and inhaled deeply, pushing those thoughts away. You weren’t ready yet.

“Eleven… ” Orm tore his gaze away from the view of Atlantis and searched your face in the dimly lit room. He smiled, seeing your closed eyes and rosy cheeks, wondering what went on in that beautiful mind of yours. Then your eyes fluttered open, and he met your gaze, so full of hope and life. And yet, there was still that shadow of sadness that refused to leave, even after all these weeks. It pained him to know he was the source of that sadness.

The intensity of Orm’s gaze made you blush even harder, and you quickly turned your head away, afraid your thoughts would be written all over your face.

“It must have been hard, a young boy losing his mother like that,” you said, trying your best to sound unaffected by his presence.

“It was…” Orm looked back out through the window. “But it shaped me, made me who I am. Father did his best to raise me to be a King.”

“Well, if your mother had raised you, you might have learned how to treat a woman,” you remarked with a stiff tone and pressed lips.

Orm shifted his gaze back to you with a sullen look on his face. He hated hearing that melancholic tone in your voice.

“Yes, you are probably right…But, I do believe that, with your help, it’s not too late for me to learn,” he said with a small smile and hope in his heart. He wanted to treat you respectfully, the way you deserved to be treated.

His words made you blush incredibly hard, and you fluttered your gaze down to your lap where you fiddled nervously with the fabric of your dress. Every day it became harder to be around him without wanting to feel his body close to yours, feel his hands touching you…roughly yet so sensitively. He knew every inch of your body, knew all the right places to touch to make you come undone…

Oh gosh, stop it! Shaking those thoughts away, you inhaled deeply and looked up at Orm with a big smile.

“Well, it’s time for me to leave. I start working soon,” you babbled, rose to your feet and turned to the door.

“Y/N, wait!” Orm called out behind you.

You halted your steps, stopped breathing when you felt the water stir as he approached behind you. Shivered when you felt his body close to your backside, his hot breath against your neck.

Orm gazed down at you, looking so fragile and vulnerable, and yet so strong and honorable in his eyes. If you let him, he would do anything to keep you safe. If you were his, he would never let any harm come to you ever again. Not from him or anybody else. The closeness of your body awoke a fire within him, a desire he hadn’t felt since your last time together. But this time it felt different. Stronger, more intimately

Orm’s hands grasped your shoulders, and you stiffened. One of his hands palmed your cheek as he turned you around to face him. Breathless and with widened eyes, you looked up at him, your gaze flickering to his half-parted lips. What?…what was he doing?…

“May I kiss you, Y/N?” Orm asked in a raspy tone that revealed his desire for you.

Your eyes widened. W-What? He…he wanted to kiss you? Your cheeks were suddenly flushed pink like a spring rose, your blush searing through your cheeks. Shyly, you turned your gaze to the floor and nodded. How many times hadn’t you fantasized about feeling his soft lips against yours?

Orm lifted your chin with his thumb and finger, looked you deeply in the eyes as he moved his head closer to you. You stood frozen, from both fear and excitement. Was this really happening? It wasn’t another one of your dreams? Another one of your fantasies?

Orm leaned in, resting his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes, and so did he, both your breaths shaking. Gosh, this was really happening, wasn’t it?

Orm leaned closer and let his lips brush over yours gently, his lips just as soft and warm as you had imagined. A warm, electric spark tingled on your lips and spread through the rest of your body.

Pulling apart, you stared at each other, both of you taking shaky, shallow breaths.

Then, like in a dazed dream, Orm took your face in his hands and pulled you into a fiery, passionate kiss. A sound between a gasp and a moan trembled on your lips at the heat rushing through you. Next, you were kissing him back, your tongues dancing together as you let your hands work their way around his body, feeling every muscular line along his perfect physique.

“Y/N…,” he whispered softly between breathy kisses on your lips, cheeks, nose… “I love you…I love you so much.” His voice trembled, his eyes glazed over with tears. He took you into his arms, hugged you tightly as he buried his nose in your hair.

Stunned by his sudden display of emotions, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed the top of his blonde locks as tears filled your eyes. “I love you too, Orm.”

*

Days, weeks went by, and there wasn’t a moment that passed without you thinking about being with Orm again. Feel the pleasure only he could give you. What started as a longing was slowly building up to an obsession in your body. An obsession to feel his touch, his control, his viral and complete dominance over you. Before Orm, you had never even considered submitting to anyone, yet alone being tied up, used, spanked… You blushed hard at the memories flooding your mind. Gosh, you didn’t even recognize yourself anymore.

However, you held back, knowing you weren’t ready and most importantly: you wanted to get to know him better first.

Every day, you visited him in the tower, where you spent almost all of your free time conversing with him. The two of you talked about everything between heaven and earth, and soon both of you knew everything there was to know about each other.

Every day spent with him, your trust and love for him grew stronger and stronger. If it would come to it, you would trust him with your life. You knew, felt, deep in your heart that he would protect you no matter the cost. You were proud of Orm for acknowledging the wrongs he had done to you, to his brother and to Atlantis and that he was willing to make amends.

*

Orm was finally ready to talk with Arthur after spending months locked in the tower. But if it weren’t for you, he would never have come this far. Talking with you, knowing you genuinely cared about him, loved him, was all the encouragement he needed to change his ways. With you by his side, he could accomplish anything.

He was finally ready to accept his brother as King.

*

It was early in the evening when there was a knock on the door to your small chamber in the lower regions of the palace where the staff lived. Looking up with a frown, you put away the book you were reading and sat up on the bed. Who could that be? No one really visited you, except one of the girls you worked with whom you’d become casual friends with. Rising from the bed, you moved across the room and opened the door.

“Hello, my love.”

You stared openmouthed at the tall, blonde man standing before you.

“Orm? What…what are you doing here?” He was barefoot; wearing black trousers and a slim fitted, long, black tunic; his blonde hair slicked back in his trademark hairstyle.

“Don’t fret, my dear. I haven’t escaped.” Orm chuckled and passed you as you let him inside. “My brother felt it was time for my release. However, I am not allowed to go outside of Atlantis just yet. I have to earn that trust first.”

“Oh, Orm. I’m so happy for you!” you beamed with a big smile and slipped your arms around his waist, laying your head against his chest. Orm, first floored by your affection, swept his arms around you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“I am too, my dear,” Orm cooed, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of your hair. Oh, how blinded he had been before. How could he not have wanted this? You in his arms, enveloping him with warmth and love.

Your closeness, your scent, roused his deep longing for you, and he could clearly feel himself growing hard. Clenching his jaw, he inhaled through his nose to control himself from tearing the clothes off from your body. How much he tried to deny it, he still craved control. Every inch of him itched to dominate you, to see you let go of your control and submit your body and soul to him.

You sighed and closed your eyes as you relaxed in Orm’s arms. It felt safe and warm, being in his arms. For so long you had desired this, to feel him close to you both emotionally and bodily. However, feeling his body pressed so tightly against you quickened the beating of your heart, and it suddenly became very hard to breathe. A subtle movement of Orm’s fingers stroking your lower back and the low sound of his staggering breath caused a wave of heat through your body, a heat that sent a current of tingles to your clit.

And suddenly, you saw everything so clearly. You knew exactly what you wanted.

“I am ready,” you whispered barely audibly. You could feel his body stiffening at your words, and you held your breath, waiting for his reaction.

Orm’s eyes flickered as his body was frozen to the ground. Did he…did he hear you right? He shifted his hands up to grasp your shoulders and pushed you gently away from his chest to look at you.

The desire in his eyes sent another jolt through your clit and you looked down, had to squeeze your thighs together.

“Are…are you sure?” Orm croaked, feeling his cock growing harder and his body sizzling hot with excitement at all the possibilities laying in front of him.

“Yes…,” turning your head up, you bashed your eyelids innocently at him and bit down on your bottom lip. “…My King.” He would always be your King.

Orm’s blue eyes burned with lust, and you more felt than heard the growl rumbling in his chest as the sound vibrated through the water.

“Take off your clothes,” he rasped in a gruff voice, the desire in his eyes turning dangerously hard.

The rough sound in his voice and the intensity in his blue eyes made your clit throb with need to be touched.

“Yes, My King.” With blushing cheeks, you turned your gaze shyly to the floor while pulling down the dress from your shoulders. Slowly, seductively, you wriggled out of the dress, and let it fall to the floor beneath you. Your naked breasts bounced lightly in the water as you slipped your panties down your ass and let them join the dress on the floor. Then you lifted your gaze, the fire in Orm’s eyes as his gaze roved over your body taking your breath away.

“You are a goddess, Y/N. So beautiful,” Orm crooned, took your face between his hands, forcing you to look into his eyes despite of his words making your red cheeks burn. No man had ever looked at you in such an intense way. It was as if he were claiming you solely with his eyes.

“Do you remember the safe word?”

You nodded, lust pumping your blood faster and faster through your veins.

“I do not believe you will need it.  _ **This time.**_  But I need to hear you say it, pet.”

You licked your lip nervously.  _Pet…_  How could such a degrading word make you feel so desirable, so wanted? Fill you with so much lust that you could feel your wetness stir between your pussy lips?

“Ocean,” you whispered, your breathing hard, your body anxious for his next action.

“Good girl.” He stroked your hair softly, then grabbed it and yanked your head back, making you whimper as he glared into your eyes, his gaze hard, relentless. “Now, undress me.”

Trembling fingers worked on the buttons, slid the tunic off of his shoulders, baring his well-defined torso. Unbuttoning his trousers, you crouched down while sliding them, along with his underwear, down his firm ass. His cock bounced up, already half hard and twitching with anticipation. You bit your lip and glanced up at Orm, who had a smirk on his face as he looked back at you. Orm lifted each leg as you pulled the clothing off from his feet.

Orm didn’t need to use his words, the fire in his intense eyes was enough for you to know his command. Grabbing his cock, you opened your mouth and swirled your tongue around the head before licking all the way down his shaft and back up again, concentrating on the sensitive skin below the glans for a minute, knowing it was an instant source of pleasure for him.

Orm tilted his head back, eyes closing, his jaw slack as he growled a little and pulled your hair to take you back to the tip of his cock. You wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently, using your tongue along the underside. Slowly, you took more of his cock into your mouth, getting about halfway before it hit the back of your throat. You pulled back up to the head and used your hand to stroke him as you sunk down on his cock again, this time letting the tip into your throat.

“Yesss, just like that,” Orm mumbled and tightened the grip in your hair. He had forgot just how good your mouth felt around him. He pushed his cock further into your throat, making you gag over and over as you struggled to take him. He stayed there for a moment, with you gazing up at him, saliva starting to drip from your mouth before pulling back. You gasped, and he let you catch your breath before he started pushing his cock into your mouth, unrelenting, fucking your face, using you for his pleasure. You were choking on his cock, not able to do anything but plead at him with your eyes as he used you. Although, you couldn’t deny it turned you on to be used like this. Your pussy was throbbing and clenching so hard to be filled it was aching.

Orm’s eyes focused on yours as he moaned, pushing his cock all the way into your mouth, your lips stretching at his base. Your throat squeezed one last time, and Orm gripped your hair harder as he pulled out with a breathy growl. You were gasping and panting as you looked up at him with big eyes.

“Come here, pet,” he rasped and took a hold on your neck as he pulled you up on your feet, slamming his mouth against yours. You felt a rush of heat leaving you limp, melting into his arms as you kissed him back. Walking you backwards to your bed, he pushed you down onto the mattress with him on top of you. Your breathing was still hard and fast from when he fucked your mouth. His kisses traveled down your body; over the tip of your breasts and down your belly, creating a pattern of shivers across your skin.

“Look at me,” he demanded, his voice shaking slightly from his raspy breaths. Your eyes met his as you raised your head a little, his mouth getting closer to your pussy and you felt his hot breath against your wet lips. He stuck out his tongue, curling upwards to lick and separate your pussy lips. A gasp fled your mouth at the bolt of sensations flooding your core, moans spilling at the pleasure consuming your body as he lashed at your clit with his tongue, circling again and again. 

Orm grinned, seeing the pleasure he was giving you. Reaching up, he cupped your breasts and kneaded them, twisting your hard nipples as he continued licking your sweet pussy. He brought you closer and closer to the edge, making you moan and writhe with every touch of his tongue. You reached out for his hair, fingers curling into his blonde locks that became a tousled mess in your hands. Moaning and panting, you bucked your hips against his head, the knot in your belly tightening with each lick of his tongue.

Sensing your oncoming orgasm, Orm pushed one finger into your dripping wet pussy, curling it up to rub your g-spot.

“Ahh! Yes!” you cried out, your pussy clenching as you went over the edge, cumming all over his hand and mouth. Your back arched, your head falling backwards on the pillow as your mouth dropped wide open with strangled moans coming from your throat when your orgasm reached its peak.

Orm covered your pussy with his mouth, savoring every drop of your juices and licking you through your orgasm until it had subsided from your spasming body.

Orm climbed on top of you, grabbing your thighs as he bent them up against your stomach and placed himself between them. Breathless, you stared up at him, waiting, craving for him to fill you up.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Orm growled, his gaze piercing yours intensely as he slid into you, groaned when he felt your warm wetness envelop his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” you gasped as he stretched you out with his big cock. Grabbing a hold of his biceps, you looked deep into his eyes while you lifted your hips in time with his thrusts.

Fuck…Orm gritted his teeth as he thrusted into your welcoming wet heat, first slowly, and then more rapidly, while watching your blissful face enraptured with pleasure. You were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And you were all his.

Orm increased the pace and cries of delight came forth from you as he continued to pound into your cunt. Thrust after thrust brought orgasm upon orgasm, making your body overwhelmed with sensations.

“P-Please, Orm…,” you begged breathlessly not being able to take more. The pleasure was too much, too intense. The tears in your eyes and the sweat seeping from your skin was instantly washed away by the water, leaving no traces of your exhaustion except your heaving chest and your widened eyes looking up at him.

“Soon,” Orm mumbled, clenching his jaw and squinting his face as he pounded you harder and faster, chasing his own orgasm. You moaned and panted, screamed in pleasure. You felt his cock swell deep inside you and grabbed his hips to pull him into your further.

“Fuuuck!” Orm roared loudly, guttural groans preceding his orgasm. He threw his head back, and his body stiffened when you felt him filling you with his hot, white cum just as another earth shattering orgasm rocked through your body.

Orm collapsed down on top of you, burying his face in your neck. Wrapping your arms around him, you kissed his shoulder, both of you out of breath and completely satisfied. Feeling Orm above you, you felt safe and cherished and very well claimed.

After his breathing had calmed down a bit, Orm slid off from your body and pulled you in for a gentle kiss. His lips were soft, barely brushing against yours as he palmed your jaw with his hand. The light touch caused shivers in your still sensitive body.

When Orm’s lips eventually left yours, you smiled up at him, a loving smile that filled him with so much warmth it ached in his chest. He caressed your cheek with his thumb, smiling back at you. How was he so lucky to have found you?

“Is this…,” he gulped, afraid to ask the question burning in his mind. But he needed to know. “Is this the beginning?”

Your smile widened, your hand palming his cheek as you looked into those beautiful, blue eyes of his that looked at you with so much hope. How could someone so dominant, so in control, be so insecure? Leaning in, you placed a soft peck on his lips as your tears faded away in the water . You loved him so much it ached inside you. Pulling back, you still held his cheek as you smiled at him.

“Yes, Orm. This is the beginning,” you said, and the hope in his eyes turned to joy as he swept you in his arms and shot out of the bed like a jet stream. You laughed joyfully as you swam across the room, around and around with his arms safely around you. You watched his face, full of vibrant life and happiness as he laughed with you, and you knew. You knew you would never regret giving him a second chance.

Yes, this was the beginning. For the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
